Restart the Game
by Dreadendor
Summary: After dying from living a long life. A man is given a fresh start, at a young age. This time, as a Dragon Faunus in the World of Remnant. He'll live his new life and have as much fun with his new power as he can, a mix of Dragon Blood and Gamer power. This fic will be rated M for Gore and language. Total Re-do after I realized just how bad a path that Tennogen Gamer was going down.
1. Waking Dragon

**A/N: So, after the path that Tennogen gamer took, and the disappointment it became to a lot of people, even I realized just how bad it was getting. I have decided to take it down and re-start the entire thing. Elements will be removed, and new ones added.**

 **What stays- the main character is a faunus, the Rinnegan, and the Thu'um. The new Akatsuki thing stays too, so that poll will still be open. Just without the Warframe characters.**

 **Different- no transference or Warframe stuff from the start. No stamina mechanics. Starting closer to when canon does. Power gained much slower than before (except for the stats, which you'll see soon). More enemies, more fun breaking them.**

 **Stats system will be based off an Oblivion-style stats mod for Skyrim. Main Quests will increase the powers provided by his dragon half. A Random Encounter system. And, training from Alduin and Acnologia instead of Rhino. A visit to Oblivion and to Skyrim, which means the addition of the Daedric Artifacts.**

 **Start**

 **Speech;**

"normal"

 _'thoughts'_

 **"Thu'um"**

 **"Dragon Speaking"**

 _"Telepathy"_

 _ **'Text Box'**_

 **Chapter 1: Waking Dragon**

I opened my eyes to a bright light, and immediately snapped them shut. "Urrgh…did anybody get the number of that train that hit me?" I slowly sat up. When the sting in my eyes faded, I opened them again. I saw it there, in front of me. _**'Would you like to play a game. Y/N?'**_ A game? So, did I die and magically become the gamer then? I reached out and touched the Y.

 _ **'Excellent. Please, enter your name.'**_ I didn't take long to answer that one. "Aternis Eclipse" I said out loud. _**'Your name needs a color theme to continue.'**_ it does…damn, I was hoping that it wouldn't. Hm, let's try… "Luna Eclipse" I waited for a moment. _**'Name Confirmed. Now, choose your race.'**_ Another choice here. Hm…let's go with Faunus. _**'Are you sure? Note, choosing this path will make it harder to gain the trust of humans.'**_ I simply nodded. The system seemed to pick up on that. I felt a sudden splitting feeling from the top of my head, and my arms felt itchy.

Looking at them, their appearance had changed to a black, scaly look with reddish orange markings. Shifting my glance to a pond, I walked over and looked down. There were a pair of Dragon Horns sprouting from my head. Oh, I am so going to abuse the shit out of this. Dragons all have a chance to be brokenly overpowered.

 _ **'Now, a quick run-down of all the stats.**_

 _ **Health: self-explanatory, this one.**_

 _ **Magicka/mana; how much energy you have for casting spells. Your dragon blood gives you a permanent bonus of 250**_

 _ **Chakra: Different from Mana, this is how much energy you have for casting jutsu. You only have 25 now, and your dragon blood prevents chakra exhaustion. You should train to build it up.**_

 _ **Aura: The strength of your soul. Your aura is twice as strong due to having a Dragon-level soul.**_

 _ **Strength; how hard you can hit someone in battle. Your dragon blood gives you a permanent bonus of 25**_

 _ **Endurance; affects how hard a hit you can take. It also affects your overall carrying capacity, and your environmental conditioning. Take a permanent plus 10 with your dragon blood. Increases your Aura capacity by 20 each two levels**_

 _ **Intelligence: this affects how smart you are in general. You will find yourself able to learn skills faster and get more points for a level up. Due to your past life, gain a plus 15.**_

 _ **Personality: Like Charisma, in that it affects how much people like you. A very high personality rating may make others ignore that you are a Faunus. Due to your past life, you will start with a bonus of 20 to personality.**_

 _ **Speed: This one is also self-explanatory. However, it does more than just affect your ground movement. When Tree-hopping, or even flying, yes, flying, you'll find that you're able to move much faster.**_

 _ **Agility: Ties in with speed, making you able to perform some actions, like sneaking or lockpicking much faster. Your Dragon's Body causes a -5 to agility. Can be removed with proper training.**_

 _ **Willpower: How strong your magic, jutsu and shouts will be. It also normally measures your resistance to mental attacks. As you are a dragon, nothing will have a stronger will than you. Take a staggering +30 bonus. Affects how much mana you have. Chakra reserves will require training to increase.**_

 _ **Luck: affects the quality of look drops, as well as your critical chance, the odds of finding Lien or valuable Dust or Gems from enemies, and the general nature of a random encounter.'**_

Holy shit…wow. I had no idea that I would get this strong from the start. I guess, Remnant hasn't seen a Dragon in several years, but still. I'm no Grimm, and I sure as hell want to slaughter that wannabe that's sleeping tight underneath its mountain.

 _ **'Now, we'll do a quick run-down of the HUD, and of any perks brought to you by being a Faunus.**_

 _ **First, your health, mana and chakra will display as red, blue and cyan, respectively. You can find these bars on the bottom left of your HUD. In the center is your Compass, where quest markers will show up. For this run, you'll be trying out our new fast-travel system, which we will cover in a moment.**_

 _ **On the right side, you will see the charge for any enchantments, and/or a count of any arrows/bullets you have in reserve for your current weapon. Note, some weapons will have an infinite enchantment charge, and will not show up here.**_

 _ **On top left, if you choose to not use a Compass, you will instead see a minimap, detailing the surrounding area. And on the top right, a clock, plus whatever song you currently have playing. As a previous fan of music in your past life, you can have any song you can remember.**_

 _ **Your HUD can be enabled and disabled with a thought, so that you don't always have to see it.**_

That's helpful. I didn't waste any time and thought of my HUD disappearing. Sure enough, it did.

 _ **'for the next to last part of the tutorial, we'll do a brief talk on expansions. As you go throughout the game, you will make some odd finds. A suit of ruined power armor, a witchblade, transfer gates…etc. All of these are tied in with expansions. As a safety precaution, we have set them to only be unlockable once you reach required levels.**_

 _ **You will not unlock these automatically. Instead, you will have to unlock them using the points acquired from level-ups. You will have a spare tree dedicated to this, with its own points. That way, you don't accidentally use up the points for perks, which brings us to our last set of tutorial messages.'**_

 **"** So, what I'm getting at, is that I'm being thrown into a game, and being made into a god among mortals as early as possible. You, whoever made this, want me to tear things up for your amusement, and my own." _**'For making a smart guess, take a +1 bonus to intelligence'**_ I f-cking nailed that guess. Well, this should be fun.

 _ **'Last tutorial before we have to go. The Skill Trees. Please say Status, followed by skills.'**_ I did as the message told me. _**'Here we are. Now, quickly, look around.'**_ ' _I don't think this is just a programmed bot telling me what to do anymore.'_ _**'For another correct guess, take another +1 to intelligence.'**_ Huh, I guess I was right, again.

Let's see here… a lot of these skill trees look like the ones from Skyrim. Oh, there's some new ones, Shinobi, Guardian, Huntsman…and one that looks like it might tie in with joining the Eldar…maybe. Oh, now there's an interesting perk tree. One solely related to my dragon blood. And the final perk? Black Dragon Emperor. The final perk is called Black Dragon Emperor. The requirement? Slay a pair of dragons, named Alduin and Acnologia, after learning all I can from them, then reach max level.

Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun. _**'Sorry, kid. We need to cut this short. There's a town nearby about to be attacked. You don't have any weapons, so we'll start you with one. It won't be much, and you won't be able to use it again until later, but it should do for now.'**_ The last message faded. A moment later, a notification flashed, saying that a Bolter was added, along with enough ammo to last me.

 _ **'Quest Start! The New Dragon of Remnant.**_

 _ **You have been dropped into a new game. After a hastily ended Tutorial, you have been asked to save a town full of civilians.**_

 _ **Success; 500 XP, +50 Rep with Kingdom of Vale, +25 Rep with Beacon, +10 rep with White Fang (For saving Faunus)**_

 _ **Failure: A town full of innocent people, adults and children, is slaughtered. Live forever in shame knowing you could've done something. -rep from all factions previously noted.'**_

I didn't need to be told twice. Drawing my Bolter pistol, I quickly sprinted off in the direction of the quest marker.

 **End**

 **Here's hoping that this story will be much better off than Tennogen was. I'll try my damn best to not have this one be completely random…except for with the chapter featuring a certain mad god…looking at you Sheogorath.**

 **Other than that, I'll do my best to make this an improvement over the story it is replacing. And yes, the Warframe Sentients will still be an enemy, and so will the Stalker. Also, I plan to take full advantage of my character being a Dragon faunus, something I totally ignored last time.**

 **Don't forget to review. No flames, as they'll be fed to Natsu.**


	2. Town Defense

**Chapter 2: Town Defense**

 **A/N: For those wondering what Luna's color theme is, think of the colors the moon turns during a Lunar Eclipse.**

By the time I reached the town, the place was already being hit. Some of the adults had taken up arms, defending the town from the Grimm as they continued to attack. I had seen a few outside the town on my way in, men and women, faunus. They'd been ripped apart by the Grimm. I then noticed something, there were no humans defending the town, rather, they were all cowering away in the town hall.

As for the Faunus, they were all trying to fight, desperately. The cowardice of the humans here…I can't believe this. "Hey, you! Watch out!" One of them shouted. I rolled to the side as a large claw slammed down where I once was.

 ** _'Skill Created! Dodge [Lv. Max]- When an enemy is going to attack, roll or jump to the side. The higher your Agility, and the higher your speed, the faster, and more often, you can dodge. Enjoy dancing around the attacks of enemies.'_**

I lifted my bolter and shot the Ursa in the face. I almost dropped the gun in favor of covering my ears. My god, those things are loud. I didn't think it would be that bad. On the plus side, there was a pleasant splatter, as the Grimm's head exploded, splattering black ichor everywhere.

 ** _'Acquired; 200 Lien'_**

 ** _'Acquired; 1 Dust phial, Fire, small.'_**

"You, over here! Move, we'll cover you." I quickly ran over to the barricades and hopped over to the other side. I then spun around and shot down a pair of Beowolves. "What're you doing all the way out here? I don't recognize you, and you sure as hell don't look like a huntsman." One of them, a bear faunus, said to me.

"I just woke up in the forest a few minutes ago." He sent me a strange look, "Don't ask me how I got out here. I don't have time to explain, what I don't have time to understand." Not the truth, but he didn't need to know that. "Fair enough. Hey, it doesn't matter. You help us defend the town, and I won't make you explain yourself. Deal?" I simply raised my Boltor and shot another Ursa, causing the Faunus near me to wince again.

"Damn, that gun is loud." Someone else said. "Either way, let's be glad that…uh, what's your name?" he asked me. "Luna, Luna Eclipse." He nodded. "Let's be glad that Luna here is on our side." The other faunus with us just settled for nodding. Suddenly, everyone's ears twitched. A bullhead had arrived overhead. The ramp opened, and a man with a gray dress-coat on jumped out. He landed right in front of us. Our noses scrunched at the heavy smell of alcohol on this guy.

Of course, unbeknownst to the others, I knew who he was the moment I saw him, Qrow Branwen. I was surprised to see that he was the one sent to help. I was expecting one of the teams, not this guy. "You can all sit tight, I'll handle things from here." He told us, drawing Harbinger in its sword form.

"Like I'd sit back and let you do all the work. Much like you, I just arrived here." I said, climbing over the barricade. "You've got some guts, kid. Alright, we'll do this together. What's your name, kid?" I lifted my bolter and shot a pair of Beowolves. "Luna, Luna Eclipse." I said, rolling to the side as a Nevermore feather impacted where I was standing. I then lifted my gun and shot the bird from the air. "Look, save introductions for later, we've got a town to save." I said. "Alright, you seem to have this group handled. I'll see what I can do about the other group that was trying to sneak up from the back gate." He said, then ran off. It clicked when I realized what he'd said. I didn't have time to think, as I had to dodge to the side.

 ** _'Hey kid, you're gonna need a boost for this one.' _**I could see why. The Deathstalker I had just dodged was way above my level. **_'Here, try this shout.'_** Three words suddenly flashed in my head. I smiled, this would be fun. **"Muul Quah Diiv!"** a massive burst of power spread through my body. I felt my shape changing. My whole body became more like that of a Dragon's, my shirt tearing to shreds as something sprouted from my back. From the shadow I was casting, I was able to tell that I'd grown wings.

 **[Play Naruto; Boruto the Movie OST; Spin and Burst]**

 ** _'Temporary Skill acquired. Dragon Aspect. [Lv. Max, temporary] A gift from an unknown ally, you have been granted the Dragon Aspect shout for a brief time. Use it to destroy your enemy._**

 ** _Timer; 4:59, 58, 57…'_**

So, I had to be quick, huh. I spread my wings and propelled myself skyward with a single flap. I had to quickly get the hang of flying though, because I had to dodge out of the way of a Nevermore swooping at me. Just before it could get out of reach, I snapped my left hand out and plucked one of its feathers.

I then turned my focus towards the Deathstalker. The giant scorpion screeched, then flicked its tail at me. I used the giant feather I had stolen as a shield, blocking the venom. I then put my Bolter away, then switched the feather to my right hand. Drawing my arm back, I threw the feather like a spear. There was a loud cracking noise, as the feather skewered the scorpion, going right through its body with no issue at all.

With that problem done, I turned and faced the massive horde of Grimm that was approaching. They'd all stopped in their tracks. I lowered my head, then threw it back, unleashing the loudest roar I could manage. The response, I'm sure, would get a lot of jaws to drop. The Grimm turned around and _fled!_ They must've all been quite a low level to actually fall for something like that.

With the threat gone, I descended and landed. But I had noticed something while I was in the air. There was no horde at the back gate, no sign at all. Which means, Qrow didn't want to fight the Grimm, rather, he wanted to see how I'd handle myself. **_'You know what smart decisions get you by now. +1 intelligence.'_**

I landed on the ground. The timer on my HUD had dropped to two minutes. Walking towards Qrow, I noticed the awed looks on the faces around me. As I walked, I felt the power start to fade, and I was feeling tired. I decided to check my active effects and see why. **_'Fatigued- due to your use of a very powerful ability at a low level, you are fatigued. A refreshing drink or a quick nap in a safe place will remove this effect.'_** Ah, that's why I felt tired. I also saw the Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind abilities. I'm sure everyone knows what those are by now, but I'll explain them anyways.

Gamer's mind- provides immunity to psychological effects and makes it to where you can stay calm in even the most stressful situations. And Gamer's Body- lets you live with the body of a Video Game character. Although, I had the blood of a Dragon, so I got a mix that could, possibly, become brokenly overpowered.

"Kid, what the hell was that?" Qrow asked me as I got closer. "That, was Dragon Aspect. It's part of my semblance. Although, that shout can be taught to anyone, it would take years to learn. But, for a Dragon Faunus, it could be learned instantly." He raised an eyebrow. "A Dragon Faunus? I thought your kind was extinct. Doesn't matter really. Since you wanted to hold off, I'll tell you now, my name is Qrow Branwen, and I know a guy who would like to meet you." I already knew his name, but he didn't need to know that.

"Alright, I'm guessing that this guy is the headmaster of Beacon." **_'ding'_** Qrow nodded. It wasn't too much longer before the same Bullhead from earlier had flown in and landed. "Hey, kid. Thanks for saving the village. If there is ever anything you need our help for, just let me know." The Bear faunus from earlier, said as he walked up to me. "By the way, my name's Boris, nice to meet ya." He offered a handshake, and I accepted.

"I'll keep that in mind, Boris. For now, I have places to be. I'll come back by and visit later." I turned and walked to board the Bullhead, but I didn't miss his last comment. _"The White Fang could really use someone like you as one of its leaders."_ So, you're in the White Fang, huh? Sorry, Boris, but I won't be joining you guys, not yet anyway.

 ** _"Kid, come into the Mindscape, my…friend, and I, would like a word with you_**." There's the unknown voice again. "Something on your mind, Mr. Eclipse?" I heard Qrow ask me. "No, sir. While we fly to Beacon, I'm going to zone out for a bit, I may even fall asleep. Just wake me up when we get there." I answered, sitting down in one of the seats on the left-side, up front. I didn't listen for any confirmation, I just closed my eyes and relaxed.

 **-Mindscape—**

As soon as I arrived, I heard a voice. "Come sit with us, kid." Following the voice, I found two other guys. one had black, jagged horns growing out from his black hair, and blood red eyes. He was wearing armor similar in design to Dragon Plate, with a solid black coloring, red light seeping from the seams. His armor was covered over by a black cloak. The other, looked rather young despite his gray hair. He had a cloak on over his body and a pair of black pants and combat boots. Much like the former of the two, he had glowing red eyes. However, his arms were marked with blue markings. In fact, his face and pants had the same markings, too.

It didn't take long to figure out I was in the presence of the First Born of Akatosh, and the Black Dragon King, Alduin and Acnologia, respectively. "Come, sit with us, boy. We have much to talk about, and plenty of time to do so." Acnologia said. I complied with his orders. It was bad enough that Alduin was here, worse that Acnologia was too. The last thing I'd want is to piss either of them off. And for good reason, the level for both just showed as a dark red "?"

Oh yeah, I had found out that there wouldn't be an Observe skill, since my HUD already showed my target's level, as well as their health and aura bars. That would come in handy for fights against other huntsmen or huntresses. As I sat down, Alduin gave a small smile. "Good, let us begin, we have a lot of things to discuss, including a training schedule. If you're going to be this world's Dragon Emperor, there is a lot of things you're going to have to go through. Including an eventual battle with myself and Acnologia here."

Acnologia added; "He is right, do not think the fights will be easy, even with extensive training. Our training will not be easy, either. It will be hell, it will be torture. But you are a dragon, and we both expect you to endure it." I nodded at their orders, internally sighing. This was going to be a long talk, and training would be even worse…not to mention, my eventual clash with them. It would make one hell of a mess.

 **End**

 **And so, it is revealed how Luna will get his training. From the World Eater and the Black Dragon King. As his aspiration to be Dragon Emperor implies, he'll eventually clash with other dragons from other dimensions. Since, the way I see it, all dimensions are connected by hell, for the fanfiction world at least.**

 **I know it seems kinda...slow. But we'll see more of Luna's scheming, like using Beacon as a cover-up for his plans. The students who will join his inner council, which is what his new Akatsuki will become, will survive the events of volume 3. So, if you want Penny and Pyrrha to make it out of that mess, make sure to vote for them in the poll.**


	3. Start of the Plans

**Chapter 3: Start of the Plans.**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 3**

 **Slow start to the fic, for now, but things will really start to pick up eventually. Also, Luna won't want to always rely on his powers, so he'll be getting...other means, of doing missions. Which, you guys will see later.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Miliano: Sorry about the fight scene. I'm…not exactly the best with doing fight scenes, still something I'm…mostly…new to. Devil of the Schnee is helping me get better at it. And don't worry, Acnologia will get what's coming to him. He, unlike Alduin, will not be a permanent character. And don't worry about Arkos, they'll make it.**

 **Luna will pick out those who are not against the Faunus, which means that team JNPR is obviously going to survive. Team RWBY will mostly, I am not sure about Weiss yet.**

 **Also, how's the idea of a Jaune dressed in Daedric Armor sound?**

I was walking through Vale, silently remembering my discussion with Ozpin a few days ago. I would join Beacon, so they could keep an eye on me. However, I had my…own…plans. I would use Beacon as a cover for some plans I had.

I had no plans of staying "Good," or going completely evil, either. Truthfully, I was going to do my own damn thing. The most important being one; take over and get the faunus into a better position, any humans not biased against Faunus would be guaranteed to survive Volume 3. The other most important; eradicate the Grimm. I would be damned if my empire would be threatened by those bastards.

I felt something brush my sleeve. I glanced lightly over my shoulder and watched as Torchwick went on by. So, I was in the right place then. Excellent, I guess its time to reveal my other player in this game. Walking into an alley, I switched my outfit using my inventory. I was now wearing a black trench coat with black cargo pants and combat boots, all with gray markings. My face was covered by an ash-colored mask. An Ebony Sword was sheathed at my waist.

I walked out of the alley and proceeded towards the store. Channeling a slight bit of Magicka, I activated the enchantment on my mask. Although it was cosmetic in appearance, it increased my Intimidation skill, which was one of the first things I'd learned from Alduin. Speaking of which, he'd covered the Thu'um over the last few days with me. While Acnologia would cover my physical and magic training.

Honestly, Alduin's training was way more enjoyable. Especially for the reward, fully master a shout? Blow something up with it. it was really going to end up being the reason that I would spare the First Born of Akatosh. On the condition that he wouldn't destroy the world. His help will be invaluable in dealing with the Grimm Dragon. Acnologia on the other hand, his training was absolute torture. I was not allowed to rest at any point, since I could just rejuvenate myself.

Unfortunately, any fatigue and soreness would still be there when I left my mindscape, although, the reaction was normally delayed. In the few days of training, I had increased my skill levels, mostly in one handed, destruction magic, enchanting, and speechcraft (That last one was from sweet-talking my way into Ozpin's circle.) I'd even leveled a few times, leaving me setting at level ten.

Just like I'd done with my mod character, Reiki, in Skyrim, I had dumped most of my attribute points into Willpower, Endurance(mostly), Speed and Personality. I would bring Intelligence and Agility up on occasion, with Strength being the only one I would touch whenever I leveled from smith training.

I had also discovered that there was a point cap for each attribute for a single series of levels, with a max of ten. Since I only got three points per level, I would often stockpile them, then increase all attributes at once. I'd also managed to convince Ozpin to allow me to set up a small camp in an area commonly infested with Grimm. Thanks to special runes, they wouldn't be able to find it. However, I would be able to go out there when I wished. The main reason was because my two mentors wanted me to get experience through live combat. I can't even begin to try and count the amount of times I'd almost been mauled in the middle of the night. I won't lie though, it was effective, and got me a passive skill for sensing danger. Something which had leveled to max in one night.

Shifting focus, I'd watched as Roman and his thugs started the robbery. It wasn't too much longer before Ruby came through the window. I stood by and watched her wreck the goons. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He'd muttered. "Well, Red, as pleasant as an experience as this was, I'm afraid that this, is where we part ways." He lifted his cane, and a sight popped up from the end.

 **"Wuld Nah Kest!"** I blurred in between them, taking the hit for Ruby. "Hey, are you alright?" I heard Ruby ask behind me. "I'm fine. With what I've bene through, that was nothing. Hey, old man! You fine if we go after him?" Seeing his nod, I sprinted towards the building that Roman's scent carried towards.

Casting a fire rune, I jumped on it, using the explosion to propel myself to the rooftop. "Hold it there, pal!" I'd heard Ruby come up behind me. "Persistent." I'd heard the bullhead even before it appeared. He hopped aboard, quickly. "Red, Gray, End of the line!" He threw a dust crystal at us. I'd just caught it in my hand and pocketed it. That didn't stop him from trying to shoot us though. However, the shot was blocked by Professor Goodwitch.

As the bullhead began to fly away, I sprinted to the edge. "Hey, stop!" I ignored her, **"Wuld Nah Kest!"** Once again, I shot forward. I cleared the gap and smacked into the inside wall of the Bullhead, just as the door shut behind me. "What the hell?! How did you make it that far?" Roman shouted. "Cool your jets, boy. I was just playing along with the script." He raised an eyebrow, "the…script? What script?"

"I dunno. Just forget I said that. Anyway, I have no intention of going against you or whoever the hell your allies are. My name's Ash. Just, Ash. As for why I'm here, let's just say I'm interested in your little organization." I felt the bullhead set down, and SHE came back into the cargo hold with us. Cinder Fall, unfortunately, you will not survive what plans I have in mind.

"And why would you be interested in siding with us, hm?" I answered, "Well, why not give the winning team an edge? You see, I'm a Dragon Faunus, and I have already infiltrated Beacon, as a student for this year's new group." She seemed to think for a long time about it. "Fine, but I'll expect you to follow my orders when given. Even if it means the death of innocents. My first one is that, since you're a Faunus, you'll want to join the White Fang, too. I'll be getting an alliance with them, soon." I nodded. All according to plan. Get in with the villains, cozy up with them, and when they least expect it, blast them all in the back with my most powerful spells.

"Unfortunately, it will have to wait. If I miss initiation, it will raise unwanted questions. So, I'll have to return for Beacon tomorrow morning. Also, I have means of acquiring lots of dust in a short time, if you guys are paying, I'll sell a large percentage of what I acquire. The less robberies we have to commit, the better the surprise for an eventual attack."

"Agreed, we'll…get the funds…as long as you can supply." Cinder then held out her hand. Taking it, I shook in agreement. Unbeknownst to her, I had placed a tiny, high-explosive fire rune on her palm. Set to detonate the moment I spoke a code word. It would more than likely kill her, instantly. If not, I would be surprised.

"Well, as pleasant as this has been, I really must be going, ciao." I then teleported away. When the blurriness faded, I was back in my temporary hotel room. Immediately, I had noticed a package on my bed, with a note _"From; Advocate."_

 _'Huh, let's see what we've got here.'_ I thought, sitting down and tearing the box open…oh, hello baby. The box turned out to be a supply shipment. As well as two other things that really made me grin. Ammo boxes, both dust and gunpowder. And a gun, but not just any…it's the Nemesis Star. There's a letter here, too.

 _"Hello, Luna. I am sure you're wondering why you received such a package. Let me explain, my, employers, long knew about what you had planned for this world even before you spawned. So, they sent me in to act as a broker between you and every illegal black-market or any other organization there is. It is not limited to this dimension. There is a Laptop enclosed within the package, too. It is pre-loaded with a market app. Whenever you purchase something, the relevant Lien will be loaded to my account. Once done, I will convert it to the currency needed to buy what you want, and once done, your purchases will be delivered._

 _I should note, ordering something large like a Titan may take a few days to arrive, and will arrive from orbit via warpfall when you provide a landing zone. If you're going to buy a Titan, you should do it early on. One final note, you can NOT reveal that you're able to do these things, except to someone you trust to keep a secret. Your headmaster will not take kindly to you using illegal means to acquire your gear._

 _Good luck, and, give your enemies hell. Sincerely; the Advocate.'_

So, I now had the Advocate to do some work for me. Fantastic, that means that I could potentially hire Pilots for jobs that I myself wouldn't be present for. I guess that whoever set this thing up for me, wants me to have as much fun as I possibly can.

 **End**

 **The Advocate has appeared. And Luna's plans have been set in motion.**

 **With the Advocate here, it will fill the place of the store system that most gamer fics mention. Also, Titanfall stuff. Which was not originally going to be here from the last one. And yeah, using a Titan. Luna, despite being very powerful, potentially, he doesn't always want to rely on his powers. So, why not get a Vanguard Titan for when he doesn't want to use them?**

 **Also, to you readers who play Warframe, have you run the Sacrifice yet. Oh, my god, it is so…good… the soundtrack, coupled with one of the cutscenes (will not say to avoid spoilers) really hit right in the feels. I almost cried.**


End file.
